comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario:Humanoid Bot/Comandos
- - - ## Chatbot Humanoid ## Versión: 1.3.2 ## Los comandos de Humanoid Bot están en Inglés, Español, Francés y Japonés. ## La base/modulo del bot se encuentra en GitHub: https://github.com/HumanoidPikachu/humanoid-wikia-chatbot ## - - - def commands_lang_es(self): # / / #Comandos Español # / / #!info """ Explica quien es Humanoid Bot y por que es un bot """ #!rd-colorhex """ Da un color hex aleatorio """ #!ratewaifu (aquí) """ Da un resultado de rank de waifu (mujer) de un usuario/objetivo/sujeto dicho en el mensaje """ #!ratehusbando (aquí) """ Da un resultado de rank de husbando (hombre) de un usuario/objetivo/sujeto dicho en el mensaje """ #!yesno (aquí) """ Responde a la pregunta dicha en el mensaje con un "Sí c:", "No |:v" o "No sé :T" """ #!user (aquí) """ Da el enlace de la página de un usuario nombrado en el mensaje, éste comando sirve cuando no tienes acceso a las teclas de los corchetes/llaves. """ #!cont (aquí) """ Da el enlace de las contribuciones de un usuario nombrado en el mensaje. """ #!edits (aquí) """ Da el enlace del contador de ediciones de un usuario nombrado en el mensaje. """ #!muro (aquí) """ Da el enlace del muro de mensajes de un usuario nombrado en el mensaje. """ #!mw-css """ Muestra los enlaces de las páginas CSS del wiki (Wikia.css, Common.css y Chat.css). """ #!mw-js """ Muestra los enlaces de las páginas JS del wiki (Wikia.js, Common.js y Chat.js) y la página especial:JSPages. """ #!spages """ Muestra el enlace de Special:SpecialPages. """ # // Comandos del desarrollador // #!coms-(tipo)-((ON o OFF)) """ Desactiva/Activa los comandos dependiendo del tipo que sea. """ #!exit """ Hace que el proceso finalice (Python.exex64) """ #!reboot """ Hace que el proceso reinicie (Python.exex64) """ #End of Def. def commands_lang_en(self): # / / #Commands English/Inglés # / / #!info """ About the bot """ #!rd-colorhex """ Random color hex """ #!ratewaifu (here) """ Rate ranking waifu (women) """ #!ratehusbando (here) """ Rate ranking husbando (man) """ #!yesno (here) """ Respond to the question with: "Yes c:", "Nope |:v" o "idk :T" """ #!user (here) """ Send a link of the page user. """ #!cont (here) """ Send a link of the contributions of the user. """ #!edits (here) """ Send a link of the special page: editcount with the username. """ #!talk (here) """ Send a link of (User_talk) """ #!mw-css """ Show link of the pages CSS (Wikia.css, Common.css and Chat.css). """ #!mw-js """ Show link of the pages JS (Wikia.js, Common.js and Chat.js) and the special page:JSPages. """ #!spages """ Send a link (Special:SpecialPages) """ # // Dev's commands // #!coms-(type)-((ON or OFF)) """ OFF/ON commands """ #!exit """ Finish the process (Python.exex64) """ #!reboot """ Restart program (Python.exex64) """ #End of Def. def commands_lang_fr(self): # / / #Commandes Françaises/Francés # / / #!info """ Au sujet du bot """ #!rd-colorhex """ Aléatoirecolor hex """ #!ratewaifu (voilà) """ taux classement waifu (femmes) """ #!ratehusbando (voilà) """ taux classement husbando (homme) """ #!yesno (voilà) """ Répondre à la question avec: "Oui c:", "Nan |:v" o "Je ne sais pas :T" """ #!user (voilà) """ Envoyez un lien de la page d'utilisateur. """ #!cont (voilà) """ Envoyez un lien des contributions de l'utilisateur. """ #!edits (voilà) """ Envoyez un lien de la page spéciale: Editcount avec le nom d'utilisateur. """ #!talk (voilà) """ Envoyez un lien de (Discussion utilisateur) """ #!mw-css """ Afficher le lien de pages CSS (Wiki.css, Common.css et Chat.css). """ #!mw-js """ Afficher le lien de pages JS (Wikia.js, Common.js etChat.js) et le page: JSPages. """ #!spages """ Envoyer un lien (Special:SpecialPages) """ # // développeur commandes // #!coms-(type)-((ON ou OFF)) """ OFF/ON commandes """ #!exit """ Terminer le processus (Python.exex64) """ #!reboot """ Redémarrer le programme (Python.exex64) """ ## - - - ## Chatbot module by HumanoidPikachu ## << Copyright HumanoidPikachu | 2016 >> ## - - -